


Amazing

by holyrobo



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyrobo/pseuds/holyrobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe's internal monologue gets caught up with thoughts of his pitcher a lot lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just wanted to test out these two since their personalities are kind of hard to write for and I have a few ideas for these two, along with Hanai and Tajima. Enjoy.

He was pretty sure it started out as a regular friend thing in which he was simply concerned for his already sickly pitcher's health. After all, a good catcher (not to mention a good _friend_ , and that was what they were, right?) should be worried about the condition of the person they rely on most. It was all plausible and totally normal, after all. However, recently his concern seemed to have slipped into a slight obsession without Abe actually realising himself. He was asking to know Mihashi's weight every day - _before you've eaten something, for god's sake pull yourself together_ : he'd stressed. But that was pretty tame, right? Professional coaches would ask to know their players weights maybe twice a day. If anything, all Abe was doing was preparing him for the inevitable professional career in baseball he'd have. The boy was pretty useless at anything else anyway and lacked the social skills to fend for himself anywhere but atop his mound. Abe figured he was doing him a favour.

The prolonged glances in the changing rooms, which, for the record stunk to high heaven of sweat whenever the air inside wasn't polluted with ten different deodorants; was a recent occurrence. When exactly it had started to become a thing, Abe wasn't so sure, but it was and however hard he tried to not let said occurrence happen, he always ended up unsuccessful.  
'Thank God,' thought Abe, for Tajima's strong friendship with the boy. If not for that he figured he'd be undressing and redressing directly next to him and then his involuntary peeping surely would be noticed.

Mihashi was shorter than him by a few inches. Not so short so that Abe could rest his chin upon his head - _why_ the catcher had been thinking of such sugary things he did not know - but just short enough for Abe to have to lower his eyes in order to make eye contact; which he wasn't even sure they'd ever managed to hold for more than the time it took Mihashi to realise they were making eye contact in the first place and quickly look away.  
He was far skinnier than Abe. His ribs very visible on his sides, but not on his front - which was flat and smooth looking. Abe wondered is he moisturised, and if so, what moisturiser did he use? His skin always looked so soft to the touch - unmarked by anything or anyone.  
His legs went on for hours and the skin around his knees constantly seemed to be bruised and dirty - not from actual dirt - the boy noticed: but from stains of grime and mud from most likely hours of solo practice in hot weather in summer.  
His shins, pale and seemingly hairless (the boy had light hair to begin with and his leg hair seemed to follow suit) were littered with bruises that screamed to be kissed and taken care of properly.

'You need to stop,' Abe told himself. 'You're in the middle of a very important math test and you should be focusing on finding the zeros of this damn graph before you run out of time or get stiff.' He wasn't sure which would come first.

"So," started Izuki as he and Abe made their way up to the pitch for after school practice; "how did it go?"  
"Great," lied Abe. He stuffed his clammy hands into his pockets and mentally yelled at himself for flunking. His parents would get so mad.

His parents knew already though: that he was queer. Bent. 'Batting for the other team' was the joke he's used to soften the blow to his father. Not that he minded anyway - actually he was fine with it. Completely. It had seemed like to Abe that his reaction was totally rehearsed and for a few weeks after he was worried that it was and he was obviously gay as hell. In fact, the first words out of his father's mouth were, "so, that Haruna kid...".  
He felt himself heating up at the memory and focused on getting rid of his bad mood instead. Izuki could obviously tell something was wrong, and even though he was the most emotionally perceptive of the team, he was worried enough to stay silent about it - meaning everyone else would probably be able to notice it too.

"A-Abe-kun," chirps the dick charmer at his victims side as Abe absent mindedly devours a rice ball during their break. He was aware of how tightly his brows were knitted and how he'd avoided Mihashi's gaze too much tonight. 'Ah,' he thought, 'damn it'.  
"Hm?"  
"Is, uhm, ah, Abe-kun m-mad... At, uh... S-sorry," stuttered the poor boy who was fidgeting and squirming all over the place. A particularily dirty thought passed through Abe's mind and he choked on it for a second, colour peeking through his cheeks.  
"Why're you apologising?"  
Mihashi jumped out of his skin and his eyes, ever restless, darted around the filthy dug out nervously, trying to find something - anything - other than Abe to focus on. Abe himself figured he wouldn't want to look at his own face right now if he was Mihashi. He could only imagine what his expression currently looked like, but it sure did feel awful on his face.  
"Abe-k-kun has been, ah, avoiding... Me t-today," Mihashi spoke, staring down at his hands that wrung nervously in his lap.   
Abe realised that this was the first time his pitcher had ever approached him personally on a concern he had and for a brief moment he was incredibly flattered.  
"No," he said, trying to keep his cool, "you haven't done anything wrong. Not really."  
Mihashi obviously flinched and Abe realised he should've been more definite in his answer. It wasn't his day. It'd never been his day since he'd started to feel more than friendship for the awkward teen beside him. He looked out onto the pitch and cursed himself for being such a fool. The catcher's job was not to fall for his pitcher but catch for them and he fucked up. God, he was trash. _Fuck._

"A-Abe-kun looks... Tired," continued Mihashi (seriously, Abe thought, has the boy ever said so many different words to him in one night?). "Ah! I mean, if t-that's okay... Abe-kun is s-still am-amazing... And all..." He was flapping around like a chicken again and Abe wondered deeply what exactly he'd even seen in the boy. Maybe he _wasn't_ in love with him; maybe it was just a deep paternal desire or human instinct to protect those who have been missed somehow by the laws natural selection. Mihashi was like the chick that'd been bullied by it's siblings, grown thinner and weaker, fallen out of the nest and somehow miraculously managed to still survive and fly.   
He was totally unfocused and spacing out. Abe was pretty sure that his baby bird was still cheeping into his ear while he was lost in thought. 'Wait - _his baby bird?_ Fuck, this has to stop, Abe, you fucking fool. You're making it worse,' his internal monologue groaned.

"I like you," he said, turning to face Mihashi who was in fact mumbling something about being hated and how sorry he was for being selfish and wanting the mound all the time. He looked like he'd been crying already and Abe's chest _hurt_.  
"I l-like Abe-kun too," he replied, wiping his face with his dusty sleeve.

The was a while where the two held actual, real eye contact (for the first time ever). Mihashi's eyelashes were wet and dewy and it took every ounce of strength Abe could muster to resist kissing them dry. After all, the other boys would see and coming out to your parents is one thing but your male friends? Not to mention they're the boys who you see half nude daily? That's a different ball game all together, so to speak.  
But the precious three-or-so seconds Abe spent gazing into the sun bleached bark coloured eyes of his battery mate cleared up a lot of the things that'd been plaguing him. He wasn't the only one feeling like this, and even if Mihashi didn't really understand his own feelings as well as Abe knew his own, it was obvious that he was trying his best to communicate what he did know himself.  
It was mutual, or would be, if Mihashi knew anything about other people or his feelings towards them. The smaller boys pupils were dilated more than Abe had ever seen them be before and that was all the assurance he needed for the time being. He figured it wouldn't be too much harder to wait a little longer.

Mihashi, understandably, was the one who looked away first and Abe just nodded to himself for a while in stunned silence after tearing his own gaze away.  
"A-Abe-kun is amazing," stammered Mihashi.


End file.
